


Housewarming Party

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: The Winchester House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Housewarming Party

The following day, you had just gotten back from shopping when you spotted Dean. Smiling, you waved at him. You hoped to invite him and his friends to a little housewarming cookout the next weekend.

“Hey, sweetheart!” He said with a smile. Making his way over to you, he found himself wanting to spend a few more minutes with you. 

“Hey, Dean.” You greeted him, opening your trunk. “So, I was thinking of making use of my backyard next weekend. A little homecoming thing. Wanted to invite you and your friends.”

He grinned. “You sure you want me and a bunch of guys acting like idiots over?” He chuckled. “Who will eat you out of house and home?” He added. 

You chuckled, shrugging. “Well, seeing as I don’t have a lot of friends, I thought it’d be nice.” You told him. “My best friend, Kat, is coming. She’s bringing burgers. Our other friend, Molly, is bringing a couple side dishes.” 

He pretended to think about it. “Okay, we’ll come. Okay if we bring drinks?” He offered. “Soda, right?” 

“Please.” You smiled. “I’ll make some lemonade too.” You lifted a bag from your trunk. “Saturday, at 2.”

He nodded. “I’ll tell the boys. Need help?” He pointed to the groceries. 

“Sure.” You nodded. “Thanks.”

He smiled and got a couple handfuls. He followed you in and instantly saw the boxes. He saw a few labeled ‘books’ and chuckled. “I’m sure those were heavy.” He noted, following you to the kitchen to set the bags on the counters. 

You nodded. “A workout. Oh. I wanted to ask you…” You started shyly. “My sink is leaking.” You told him. “Who would you suggest to get to look at it that won’t charge me some ridiculous amount?”

“Actually, my buddy is pretty handy with repairs. I’ll ask him to come look at it for you.” He told you.

“Thank you.” You said gratefully. “So far that’s been the only thing.” Despite having been empty for so long, you really hadn’t had any issues.

“I’ll have him check the heating before it starts getting cold.” He smiled. “Don’t need you freezing.” He watched you unpack your groceries.

“Thank you.” You smiled at him and began putting things away. “I’m hoping to paint before the cold, too.” You told him. “At least a couple of the rooms, anyways.” You really wanted to make it feel like a home. 

“Cool.” He nodded, looking around for anything he might be able to get fixed for you. 

You finished the majority of your bags. “I got a treat at the bakery side. Want to split this slice of pie with me?” You offered. “It’s pecan.” You added.

He eyed your hopeful look and smiled. “I love pie.” He nodded. 

“Awesome.” You grinned, going to cut you each a slice. 

* * *

Come that Saturday, you were double checking everything for your cookout. You checked off things on your list before setting up outside. You were wearing a light blue sundress with a pair of cute flats, and your hair was in a braid over your shoulder. It was a perfect day outside which you were thankful for. 

“Sugar?” You heard Benny’s voice. “I have soda! Dean wanted it to come so you can have it cold.” He added. 

Turning, you went to open the side gate for him. “Hi.” You smiled. “There’s a cooler with some ice over there.” You motioned. “Thank you for coming.” 

He grinned. “Course.” He went to set them in the cooler. “How’re you liking the house?”

“Great so far.” You told him. “It’s actually a quiet neighborhood.” You noted. “I like it. It’s a short drive to work, so I get a little extra sleep, too.”

He nodded. “Dean mentioned you’re a bookworm. A librarian.” He chuckled. “Sweet job for a sweet lady.” He leaned against the house.

You blushed. “Yeah, it’s a nice job. I like books and helping people so...what do you do?” You asked softly. “Dean never said.” Then again, you didn’t really talk too much about his friends. 

“I work security.” He grinned. “You might see my knuckles busted up from time to time.” He showed you his hands that still had some cuts on them. “Nothin’ to worry bout, though.” He shrugged. 

“Now that you say security, I can see it.” You chuckled as you heard your two friends coming to the side gate. “Molly, Kat!” You went over to give them each a hug. 

Benny watched with slight amusement as you all shared hellos. “Hello, ladies.” He tipped his hat. 

You led them to the table to put their things down. “This is Kat, and Molly. Guys, this is Benny.” You introduced the three.

Molly smiled and waved. “Hi, Benny.” 

Kat did the same, tucking hair behind her ear. “Nice to meet you.” She said shyly. 

Benny grinned. “You’re all sweet as pie, aren’t ya?” He chuckled. “I better get out of your hair…” 

“You can stay.” You offered quickly. “I don’t mind you being early.” You shrugged. “No need for you to leave and just come back with the others.” You pointed out. “I’m sure once Dean sees your car he’ll be over, too.”

He nodded. “Works for me.” He relaxed. “Can I help you with anything?” 

Molly nodded. “Can I bother you to help me with my side dishes? They’re a bit heavy.” She noted. “I heard that she invited some guys who liked to eat and may have made a lot.”

Benny laughed at that. “I better get those dishes then. She ain’t wrong. We eat a lot. Thankfully we all make enough of a living to support our grocery bill.” He said playfully, following her out. 

Dean walked through the side gate a couple minutes after Benny helped Molly get the side dishes to the table. “Hey, sweetheart. This is Cas, Kevin, and you know Sammy.”

You waved excitedly. “Nice to meet you!” You said happily, shaking their hands and grinning up at Sam. “Haven’t seen you in the books for a while.” You chuckled. “Get tired of our library or something?” 

He smiled and shook his head. “Been busy. No time for leisure reading.” He said with a sad smile. “Welcome to the neighborhood though. We needed a friendly face.” He told you. “And thanks for the invite.” 

“You’re welcome!” You said happily, introducing your friends to everyone. It was a great way to start your cookout. Once everyone was chatting, you went to start cooking the hamburgers.

Dean thought you looked absolutely cute in your dress and went to help, but Sam beat him to it. Sam was eager to help, as he had known you for years now. Dean caught some of the conversation and knew you were both nerding out about something. And he had no way to join the talks, either. He was thankful when you finished cooking. 

Cas approached you as he got his plate. “I will be the one checking in on your heating and pipes.” He smiled. “Also, Kevin installs digital security if you’re interested?” He offered. 

“Oh, that’s really cool, but not something I can afford. Thank you, though.” You smiled. “And thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting.” He tilted his head. “Oh, and you misunderstood. We do these things free of charge.” He shrugged. 

You stared at him for a moment. No one did things for free, especially not things like that. “Then...how do you make money?” 

He smiled softly and shook his head. “We do things for free for our friends. You were nice enough to let us come.” He said as if it was nothing. “You hadn’t even met us, but you still asked us to come for your housewarming party.” 

You were blushing further now. “Dean was nice to me so I was sure his friends would be nice. But still. Burgers and drinks doesn’t equal for free.” You played with the hem of your dress sleeve. 

“Trust me. It matters to us.” He nodded and went to join everyone on the tables. 

Now you really weren’t sure what the hell Cory was talking about! They were the nicest men ever. Shaking your head, you got yourself another soda.

Dean was across from you once everything was settled and shot a look to his brother who was clearly flirting with you. At least in his opinion. He didn’t like it one bit, either. He was two seconds away from saying something. 

Once it was time for dessert, you went in and brought out some fruit salad and some strawberry sorbet. “Homemade.” You assured. “I wasn’t sure what allergies you boys had.” You told them. “If you guys can’t have fruit or anything, I have ice cream, too.” You set things down. 

Dean smiled at your thoughtfulness. “These guys can eat anything.” He chuckled. 

“Though, I am partial to lactose free things so the sorbet is appreciated.” Cas smiled. “That is very kind of you to worry about such things.” 

You smiled widely. “I’ll keep that in mind.” You nodded. 

Sam offered to serve you a dessert. “Either or both?” He smiled.

“Both, please. Thank you.” You gave him a soft look. 

“So, do you ladies partake in sports watching?” Benny asked. 

You shook your head. “I know about sports, but I really only watch them when I visit my parents. My dad loves hockey and football.” You told him. 

“I think they’re boring.” Molly shrugged. 

“I’m the same way. My dad gets all into them and I don’t get it. I do like ice skating, though. I’ll watch that.” Kat mused. 

All the guys chuckled at your answers. “Benny gets the most into them.” Dean provided, keeping the part out that they often gamble when it came to big games. 

“We all enjoy football.” Benny nodded. “But have our separate favorites.” He took a drink of his soda. 

“Oh, no. Will I have to have noise cancelling headphones for Super Bowl?” You giggled. “My dad and his buddies turned into college kids again during Super Bowl!” You laughed, shaking your head. “I used to help mom make the food for when they came over. Hence knowing how to make enough food for a bunch of guys.”

“Probably.” Sam laughed. “We’ve been known to be a little rowdy.” 

“Best time, though.” Dean nodded. “Always a good day.” 

* * *

You gave a hug to each person once it was time to leave. Asking permission of course, but all the guys seemed okay with it. You even sent them home with a little bag of extra sweets you had. Benny has also taken some leftovers, complimenting your cooking. You promised you’d make him some in the future. 

“I can stay and help clean up?” Sam asked once you hugged him. “Not fair for you to set up alone and then have us eat and ditch.” 

“I’d like that, thank you.” 

Dean all but huffed. “I’ll see you later then, sweetheart?” He sounded a bit hopeful. 

“Of course. We’re neighbors.” You teased with a smile. 

He winked at you. “Good.” He walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Sam beamed at you before helping you pick up trash. It had been a nice afternoon. 

You began washing dishes as he brought them in and smiled gratefully when he started to wipe things down outside. Hopefully this was something you could do more often. Molly and Kate seemed to enjoy themselves too. 

“Just checking in.” Dean entered from the back. “Came through the side gate.” He motioned behind him. 

You smiled over your shoulder. “You could help dry if you like, but I think Sam and I have it handled, if you need to be elsewhere.” You assured him. “I don’t mind.” 

He nodded, not wanting to be completely obvious. “I’ll help dry and head home?” He moves to stand with you. 

“Thanks.” You smiled at him. “I hope your friends had fun today? I was worried about making a bad first impression.” Your tone was laced with worry. “They’re all really nice. Cas told me that Kevin would install security for  _ free _ ? I was shocked.”

“Sweetheart, I know they loved you.” He grinned. “Actually, I’m really hoping you take him up on that. He’s really good and I’d feel better knowing you had an alarm.” He said honestly. “Please?”

You chewed on your lip. “Fine, but can I please repay him somehow? Cas, too?” You asked. “Somehow. I can’t afford much, but do they have a favorite dessert?”

He wanted to scream at how nice you were. “Cas likes anything honey flavored and Kevin likes lemon.” He said easily. “Dessert is probably the only form of payment they’d accept.” He said honestly. “Pretty much any of us.” He shrugged. “No payment needed.”

You sighed. “Okay.” You pouted. “I’ll try to accept that.” It wasn’t like you could force them to take anything else. “Maybe I’ll make Kevin some lemon bars, and Cas some honey candy.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He smiled tenderly. “I’m sure they’ll both love that.” 

“Great.” You bumped your hip with his. “Thank you.” You chuckled. 

He grinned and nodded, sending Sam a look when he came back in. He had been enjoying the slight conversation the two of you were having. Sam ignored him, however. “You work tomorrow?” He asked you. 

You nodded. “From ten to six.” You told him. “Why, what’s up?” 

“Was gonna try to stop in and say hi.” He smiled. 

“Oh! Great.” You nodded. “I’d love a visit.” You smiled. “I go to lunch about 1, so if you come then I’ll be in the back eating.”

“Great. I’ll keep that in mind.” He said happily. “Want me to grab lunch and we can meet out front of the library?” He offered.

You nodded. “I’d enjoy that. I like company.” 

Dean bit his tongue, wishing he would have thought of that. His brother had more game than him right now, and it bugged. 

“Great!” Sam smiled and helped put away dishes. He was looking forward to the next day, hoping you could become a good friend. It wasn’t often he found someone who liked books like he did. Sure, he liked hanging out with the guys, but none of them really read much.

When it was time for them to leave, Dean kissed your cheek goodnight. He smiled to himself as you blushed lightly. 

* * *

The next day, you looked forward to lunch with Sam. The library had just gotten some new books in and you wanted to tell him about them. You set up a little area once you were outside, under a tree. When you saw him coming, you got up to greet him.

He gave you a small hug and smiled. “I brought Indian food if that’s okay?” He asked, realizing he didn’t know if you’d even like that. 

“Sure!” You motioned for him to sit. “Broaden my take out options.” You grinned. “I’ve never tried it, so this will be fun.”

“Hopefully you like it. I brought a bit of everything.” He smiled. Once he was settled, he started pulling things out. “How’s your day been so far?”

“Simple today. I did check in some new books that you might like.” You told him. “I wanted to let you know, so maybe you can be the first to check them out.”

“Sweet. I will have to look at them.” He grinned. 


End file.
